Scary Small World
by Paladin Willa
Summary: This was a challenge so here's the prompt. This one isn't the original, this ones happy I couldn't stand the sad one but if you want i could. Here's it: An object in one of the original Disneyland attractions has moved or has been altered slightly. What object is it? What ride/attraction was/is it in? How is it different?
1. Happy ending

Not long after the park closed, Ava was making her way to _It's a Small World_ to do the nightly walk through of the ride. When she arrived she was greeted by William the security guard who was patrolling the area.

When she walked by she said "Hey William."

"Hey, Ava how are you?" He asked grinning at Ava.

"Fine, great I mean. . . . I'm good." Ava stammered, grinning awkwardly. She walked past the roped off entrance into the line and walked to one of the waiting boats. As she floated through the first area everything seemed normal until she noticed several dolls missing. Upon future inspection she noticed some of the dolls floating in the water. _That's weird. How did the dolls get there?_ She wondered. As she continued through the ride she noticed more dolls missing and several were decapitated and even burned. Ava took a deep breath trying and failing to calm her nerves. As she entered the next room she looked up and saw _Overtaker_ written in dark, red letters across the sun.

Green smoke filled the room and the evil queen appeared in the boat. Ava reach for her radio to call for help. She raised the radio to her lips and said "Help!-" but before she got anything else out the Queen threw a spell that turned her radio into a rat. The Queen threw her arm back, throwing Ava out of the boat and into one of the fake bushes. Ava tried to stand up but the Queen was already standing over her.

William looked down at his radio and speed walked to a nearby cast member and said "Hey, call for a few more security guards. Ava called for help on the radio but was cut off."

The cast member looked at him and rolled his eyes "Look Romeo she probably just saw something kinda creepy to her."

"Just do it and tell them to enter through the exit side. Okay?" William ordered.

The cast member saw the serious look and nodded and called through the radio and watched William run into the exit of the Small World ride.

"Now what shall we do with you?" The Queen taunted, "I can't let you go running and telling everyone that I'm here."

"N-n-no I w-won't. I-I-I p-promise," Ava stuttered, but the Queen didn't look convinced.

"Why should I believe a silly child? I need to be ensured that you won't talk, ever," the Queen hissed before grabbing Ava's throat and lifting her off the ground. Ava tried to shake free but her vision was rapidly darkening. _So this is how I'm going to die. I never told William how I felt. . . . No, I will!_ Ava thought and with fast reflexes she punched the Queen in the face, when she fell to the ground she rolled out of reach. While the Queen was in pain she tried to catch her breath. Ava drew deep raspy breaths and coughed. When she looked up from her kneeling position the Queen was heading towards her. Ava went into a crouched position and when the Queen was upon her she jumped up; She threw a punch straight into the Queen's stomach, with all the force from her legs and body behind it, the Queen doubled over in pain. Right then William ran in and saw what happened; he ran into the Queen with his shoulder driving the Queen into the wall.

Ava was on hands and knees trying to and failing to catch her breath and stay awake. After William dealt with the Evil Queen he ran to the unconscious Ava and scooped her up in his arms and ran through the ride. When he was almost to the exit he saw his backup coming. "Hey, the attacker is the Evil Queen from _Snow White_. Secure her and take her to Joe and Brad in Imagineers they'll know what to do. Can someone radio the cast member outside to call 911?" William said.

"Ok," replied one of them. He pulled out his radio while the others went to the Evil Queen. "Hey, William needs you to call 911. Ava isn't doing well. She's out."

"Ok," replied the cast member on. The security guard ran to catch up with the other guards. William then ran outside to the cast member.

"Hey, when will the medics be here?" William asked as he set Ava down on the pavement.

"As soon as they can. They say to do CPR and make sure to push down at least 2 in ok?" The cast member said.

William nodded and then laid Ava flat on the ground. He kneeled at her shoulder and settled his right hand's heel on her sternum then interlocked his left hand's fingers on top. He then started to push down, thinking of the _Stayin' Alive_ song. Ava was only gasping now. Three medics came rushing in under Sleeping Beauty Castle. They saw William crouched over Ava and ran to them. "Move to her shoulder and rest her head on your knee," the medic said.

"Ok." William said and he went to Ava's shoulder and pulled her head onto his lap.

"Get the mask, Sara." the medic said. Sara who looked worried had her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, grabbed the mask and handed it to the head medic. He put the mask over Ava's mouth and nose and had the other medic turn on the machine for air.

Ava coughed then squinted her eyes and looked around; her eyes lit up when she saw William. "William. . .love you. . ." she whispered to him.

"Sshhh. . .love you too," he said. When she heard this she closed her eyes. William pulled her up so he could snuggle her and rested her head against his shoulder. She continue to cough and draw raspy breaths for a few minutes. Then the medics turned off the machine, took the mask off, and left.

"Here let me help you," William said as e stood up and grabbed Ava's hand to help her stand up. "How do you feel?"

"Fine. A little in pain." Ava replied. William pulled Ava into a hug and kissed her temple. "You missed." She teased. William took the hint and leaned his head to the side a little and kissed on the lips. A few cast members nearby saw this and in unison whispered "Aaaahhhhh."

 **XXX**

 **Heya! Here's a little fanfic I wrote for a KKI contest for the new trilogy. I didn't win. But tell me how you like it! -RK**


	2. Original

**Here's the original one -RK**

 **XXXX**

Not long after the park closed, Ava was making her way to _It's a Small World_ to do the nightly walk through of the ride. When she arrived she was greeted by William the security guard who was patrolling the area.

When she walked by she said "Hey William."

"Hey, Ava how are you?" He asked grinning at Ava.

"Fine, great I mean. . . . I'm good." Ava stammered, grinning awkwardly. She walked past the roped off entrance into the line and walked to one of the waiting boats. As she floated through the first area everything seemed normal until she noticed several dolls missing. Upon future inspection she noticed some of the dolls floating in the water. _That's weird. How did the dolls get there?_ She wondered. As she continued through the ride she noticed more dolls missing and several were decapitated and even burned. Ava took a deep breath trying and failing to calm her nerves. As she entered the next room she looked up and saw _Overtaker_ written in dark, red letters across the sun.

Green smoke filled the room and the evil queen appeared in the boat. Ava reach for her radio to call for help but the evil queen threw a spell that turned her radio into a rat. The Queen threw her arm back, throwing Ava out of the boat and into one of the fake bushes. Ava tried to stand up but the Queen was already standing over her.

"Now what shall we do with you?" The Queen taunted, "I can't let you go running and telling everyone that I'm here."

"N-n-no I w-won't. I-I-I p-promise," Ava stuttered, but the Queen didn't look convinced.

"Why should I believe a silly child? I need to be ensured that you won't talk, ever," the Queen hissed before grabbing Ava's throat and lifting her off the ground. Ava tried to shake free but her vision was rapidly darkening. _So this is how I'm going to die. I never told William how I felt. . . ._ Ava thought and her eyes started to mist then she felt nothing. The Evil Queen then laughed as she threw Ava's body on the ground and with a wave made Ava's body and the Queen disappeared without a trace.

William once again glanced down at his watch, his worry for Ava rapidly growing. Ordinarily William would have continued his rounds by now but it has been over an hour since Ava had entered the ride and she still had not emerged.

Concerned William walked over to one of the nearby cast members and said "Have you seen Ava? She's been gone for a long time and I'm kinda of worried. . . . "

The cast member rolled his eyes and replied "She probably saw something out of the ordinary and wanted to check on it."

"If there was a problem wouldn't she have called in?" William asked, unconvinced.

"Look Romeo everyone, except Ava it seems, knows you care but you need to calm down. What could posing happen to her in there?" The cast member teased.

Unconvinced, William reluctantly agreed, "Yeah your probably right. . . ." Before continuing his rounds.


End file.
